Computer implemented database systems may include a query engine for generating queries to obtain data stored in data tables. Often the kinds of questions that can be asked regarding the data is limited due to factors such as cardinality between specific tables and the types of tables utilized in the data model. If the types of questions asked are not limited then the results provided from a query could be wrong or even unattainable. Some systems utilize metadata, which describes the data, when generating queries. This often results in the use of complex metadata when generating certain queries, which can be cumbersome and even limit the flexibility regarding the various questions that can be asked regarding the data.